Wózek
Wszystko zaczęło się kilka tygodni temu od z pozoru nic nieznaczącej sytuacji. Wracając wieczorem do domu, zobaczyłem porzucony na trawniku dziecięcy wózek. Nic niezwykłego. W podmiejskich dzielnicach takich jak ta ludzie często zostawiają przed domem wielkogabarytowe śmieci, żeby zaoszczędzić na ich wywozie i przy okazji uszczęśliwić kogoś, kto akurat potrzebuje starej kanapy, połamanych mebli, obdrapanych ram okiennych czy przeżartego przez mole materaca. Sam kiedyś zdobyłem w taki sposób całkiem niezły orzechowy kredens. Gdyby nie późniejsze wydarzenia, nawet nie zarejestrowałbym tego widoku w pamięci. Gdy tydzień później wychodziłem wczesnym rankiem do pracy, znowu zauważyłem podobny wehikuł dla małych organizmów krzycząco-płaczących. Stał pośrodku chodnika mniej więcej dwie przecznice od mojej posesji. Wtedy również nie zwróciłem na niego specjalnej uwagi, chociaż sylwetka staroświeckiego urządzenia wyłaniającego się na horyzoncie z październikowej mgły miała w sobie coś niepokojącego. Gdy wracałem późnym wieczorem, już go nie było. Kolejne dni mijały spokojnym biegiem. Pewnego ranka dostrzegłem ponownie pokraczny kształt wózka tuż przy wylocie mojej ulicy. "Czarni panowie z czarną trumną znaleźli już twoją ulicę!" pomyślałem żartobliwie, przypominając sobie straszną historyjkę z czasów dzieciństwa. Również i tym razem nie przywiązałem do tej sprawy uwagi. Ludzie cały czas coś wyrzucają, potem znajdują, potem gubią, potem kradną i tak w kółko. Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż kawałek metalu na kółkach pojawiający się i znikający na przemian. Jaki kraj, taki statek widmo. Pochłaniała mnie praca i nudna rutyna, odciągając moje myśli od dziwnych znalezisk w przydrożnych krzakach. Nie potrzeba było wiele czasu, bym zmienił swoje nastawienie. Była akurat sobota, więc mogłem pospać trochę dłużej. Wyszedłem na dwór, by odebrać paczkę od kuriera. Już miałem zamknąć furtkę i wrócić do ciepłego domu, gdy odjeżdżający samochód dostawczy odsłonił niewidoczny wcześniej widok. Nie muszę wam mówić, co zobaczyłem na trawniku przed swoim płotem. Wtedy mogłem jeszcze zakładać, że obecność wózka jest jakoś racjonalnie usprawiedliwiona. Wytłumaczeń mogło być wiele. Może kilka rodzin z sąsiedztwa przypadkiem jednocześnie przestało potrzebować tych urządzeń. Może obrzydło im ciężkie brzemię macierzyństwa i posprzedawali dzieciaki zagranicznym celebrytom. Albo pomór położył wszystkie bobasy w okolicy i wózki stały się zbędne... Ironizowałem w myślach, jednak najlepszym wytłumaczeniem zdawał się głupi żart. Może jakiś domorosły pranker stroił sobie gówn*ane dowcipy, żeby zabłysnąć tym niedorozwiniętym humorem w wielkim świecie internetu? Ostatni raz zignorowałem sprawę, kopnąłem rupieć na pożegnanie i wróciłem do domu. Gdy wieczorem patrzyłem przez okno, znowu zniknął bez śladu. Postanowiłem przeprowadzić małe dochodzenie. Rozmawiałem z najbliższymi sąsiadami, niby przypadkowo zahaczając o interesujący mnie temat. Nikt nic nie wiedział albo nie miał odwagi przyznać się do głupich żartów. W ciągu kilku dni wózek znów powitał mnie przed domem. Tym razem postanowiłem zakończyć problem raz na zawsze. Chwyciłem za zimny uchwyt wehikuł i wprowadziłem go do swojego ogrodu. Tam dokonałem szczegółowych oględzin. Miałem przed sobą średniej wielkości wózek dziecięcy rodem ze starej fotografii. Żadnych znaków handlowych ani metek przy tkaninie. Prosta konstrukcja z taniego metalu, naznaczona licznymi plamami brudu i rdzy, pozwoliła mi oszacować jego wiek na mniej więcej kilkadziesiąt lat. Koła wykonane były z mocno zmurszałej gumy, ramę szkieletu pokrywał pożółkły materiał przyozdobiony w niemal niewidoczne już kolorowe wzorki. Profilaktycznie zrobiłem mu kilka zdjęć komórką i z pewnym trudem wepchnąłem do tylnej części auta, składając uprzednio fotel, by zrobić więcej miejsca. W drodze do pracy zatrzymałem się na moście. "Jedzie jedzie wózek!" zanuciłem pod nosem i wywaliłem chol*rstwo przez barierkę wprost do rzeki. Następne dni nie przyniosły żadnych niespodzianek. Tajemniczy wózek powoli opuszczał moje myśli, jednak moja mściwa natura nakazywała mi zidentyfikować sprawcę głupich żartów. Z chęcią podrzuciłbym mu pod dom nawiedzoną Multiplę lub zastawił bramę wrakiem Trabanta. Cztery dni później spotkało mnie wielkie zaskoczenie. Tak, zgadliście. Znowu znalazłem pie*rzony wózek dla pie*rzonych dzieciaków, jednak tym razem stał on na terenie mojego ogrodu. Zakląłem pod nosem i zbliżyłem się do starego znajomego. Bez wątpienia był to ten sam wózek, a przynajmniej identyczny model w identycznym stanie, przyozdobiony dokładnie takim samym brudem i rdzą. Kimkolwiek był wodzący mnie za nos żartowniś, musiał on znaleźć taki sam egzemplarz bądź zanurkować na dno rzeki po swą własność. Obie opcje były mało prawdopodobne, przyjąłem jednak tą pierwszą. Dzieciomobil stał prosto przy podjeździe do garażu, zupełnie jakby sprawca zadał sobie trud przeskoczenia przez wysokie na prawie dwa metry ogrodzenie i ustawienia go równiutko niczym powitalnego daru. Postanowiłem zmienić strategię i zacząć ignorować natręta. Pojechałem prosto do pracy, nie ruszając badziewia nawet o centymetr. A może to wszechświat daje mi jawny sygnał do znalezienia tej jedynej i założenia rodziny? A ja, zatwardziały kawaler, z maniackim zacięciem ignoruję jego znaki? W przerwie obiadowej przeczesałem internet pod kątem obecności pranków z użyciem wózków. Poszukiwania nic nie wykazały, najwidoczniej przedpotopowe dzieciołazy ustępowały popularnością psom w pajęczych kostiumach i gogusiom w strojach Lorda Vadera. Wróciłem zmęczony do domu późnym wieczorem. "Dobranoc, barachło!" rzuciłem w stronę wehikułu i przekręciłem klucz w zamku. Ostatnie jesienne liście zaszeleściły na drzewach. Jestem w stanie przysiąc, że kątem ucha dobiegł mnie ledwo słyszalny, dziecięcy śmiech. Nocą męczyły mnie złe sny. Duszne i przygnębiające mary przerywane były krótkimi wybudzeniami, po których ponownie zapadałem senną otchłań pełną odgłosu niemowlęcego śmiechu i zgrzytania zardzewiałych kółek. Obudziłem się przed świtem. Zszedłem na dół, by zaparzyć herbatę i pozbyć się resztek nocnego niepokoju. Za oknami było jeszcze ciemno, tylko wiatr wciąż potrząsał półnagimi gałęziami. Mimochodem rzuciłem okiem w stronę sieni i aż wypuściłem z rąk filiżankę. "Ku*wa, ku*wa, ku*wa!" tylko te słowa dawały upust mojemu szokowi. Przeklęty wózek znajdował się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Stałem jak wryty. Nie czułem już irytacji wywołanej serią głupich żartów, lecz gniew i panikę płynącą z pogwałcenia intymności domowego miru. Przez dłuższą chwilę gapiłem się bezmyślnie w wózek, nie mając pomysłu na adekwatną reakcję. Wreszcie zreflektowałem się i złapałem za kuchenny nóż. W domu mógł być przecież włamywacz. Dokładnie sprawdziłem każde pomieszczenie, zajrzałem we wszystkie szafy, pod meble i w zakamarki. Nie znalazłem nikogo. Przeliczyłem pieniądze i wszystkie wartościowe przedmioty. Niczego nie ubyło. Przybył za to jeden wiadomy obiekt. Nie było śladów włamania. Drzwi natomiast pozostawały zamknięte od wewnątrz, tak jak je uprzednio zostawiłem. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co robić. Zadzwonić na policję? I co bym im powiedział? Miałem zgłosić absurdalne włamanie, gdzie złoczyńca nie pozostawił żadnych śladów i wyszedł przez zamknięte od środka drzwi? Nie wspominając już o tym, że zignorował cenne przedmioty i podrzucił w prezencie stary wózek? A może to groźba niczym odcięta końska głowa w gangsterskich filmach? Jest też inna możliwość... Może to mi zaczęło odbijać i lunatykowałem? To by wyjaśniało całą sprawę. Odrzuciłem jednak to wytłumaczenie. Zrezygnowałem ze wzywania policji i postanowiłem załatwić problem własnymi metodami. Dwie godziny później pierwszy etap mojego planu został ukończony. Przeklęty wózek został poddany procesowi defragmentacji przy użyciu piły do metalu, łomu i kilku innych ostrych bądź ciężkich przedmiotów. Zmiażdżyłem koła prasą hydrauliczną, spaliłem materiałowy koszyk na bachora i wykręciłem każdą cholerną śrubkę. Połamałem, zepsułem i pociąłem wszystko, co tylko się dało. Satysfakcjonująca sterta metalowego gó*na zdobiła stół mojego garażowego warsztatu. Teraz czas na krok drugi. Wrzuciłem doczesne szczątki wehikułu do dużej plastikowej donicy i zalałem przygotowanym uprzednio betonem. Odczekałem jeszcze kilka godzin, by substancja zdążyła choć trochę związać i zabrałem się na przejażdżkę samochodem. Zahaczyłem w mieście o sklep z gadżetami, gdzie kupiłem kilka bezprzewodowych kamer. Na wszelki wypadek wziąłem również gaz pieprzowy oraz teleskopową pałkę. Było już późne popołudnie, gdy dotarłem do lasu po drugiej stronie miasta. Tam wykopałem głęboki dół i wrzuciłem do niego obwiązany wieloma warstwami plastikowej folii ładunek. Spojrzałem na złożone w niczym w grobie zawiniątko i splunąłem na pożegnanie. Po chwili dół był już zasypany. Beton, folia i gruba warstwa gleby powinna uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Dla ostatecznej pewności ukryłem wśród leśnej ściółki zabezpieczoną przed wilgocią kamerę. Aktywowałem aplikację dającą podgląd na żywo w moim telefonie i zadowolony wróciłem do domu. Tam również zainstalowałem kamery dające wgląd na ulicę, przednią część ogrodu i sień. Zadowolony poszedłem spać. Znów dręczyły mnie koszmary. Śniły mi się duszne pomieszczenia, po których błądziłem bez celu, od czasu do czasu słysząc przez ściany dziecięcy chichot. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Leżałem w ciemności, nie mając ochoty na ponowne zaśnięcie. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Wymacałem na nocnym stoliku telefon i odblokowałem klawiaturę. Nagły rozbłysk światła na chwilę mnie oślepił. Odczekałem trochę, by moje oczy przystosowały się do jaskrawego ekranu i wszedłem w aplikację dającą podgląd w pozostawioną w lesie kamerę. Niestety, tani gadżet szpiegowski nie miał najlepszej jakości, nie mówiąc już o przyzwoitej noktowizji. Na wyświetlaczu widniała ciemność rozświetlona jasnym punktem. To mnie natychmiast zaciekawiło. Jakieś światełko jarzyło się pomiędzy leśną ciemnością. Przysunąłem telefon bliżej twarzy, by móc wyłapać jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Zdawało mi się, że widzę niewyraźny zarys ludzkiej sylwetki pochylony wśród nocnych mroków. Najwidoczniej nieznajomy prześladowca próbował odkopać szczątki wózka i przyświecał sobie małą latarką. Blada łuna słabego światła wydobywała z ciemności zarys ludzkiej twarzy. Coś w tej scenie było cholernie nie w porządku. Skąd obcy wiedział, gdzie zakopałem wózek? Śledził mnie przez cały czas? W takim razie zauważyłby, że zostawiłem w lesie kamerę... Nagle zrozumiałem. Obraz z kamery wcale nie przedstawiał lasu. I doskonale wiedziałem teraz, kogo widzę na wyświetlaczu. Drżąc na całym ciele, powoli podniosłem głowę i w ciemnym pokoju dostrzegłem tak dobrze mi znany kontur diabelskiego wehikułu. Księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur i odbił refleks w obiektywie położonej w koszu wózka kamery. Kategoria:Opowiadania